


Lost Memories

by SanversFanfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Sanvers, F/F, Fluff, Just Friends, Maggie has some moves, Sanvers - Freeform, cute moments, injured maggie, memories they had together, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Maggie gets hit by Cyborg Superman and falls hard, hitting her head on the ground. Alex takes care of her by stitching her up and giving her an MRI to see how big her concussion is. But when Maggie wakes up, she might not remember who Alex is. Although Maggie thinks Alex is such a beautiful woman and won't stop at trying to win her heart, Alex will decide to respect her decision of just being friends.However, Alex is the only person who can bring her memories back. This is how the story unfolds.





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should write another chapters based on the continuation of this! And also how it went :) The very first Sanvers scenes are a blur to me, but I tried to remember them as sharply as I could, so pardon me on that. I also hope you love this! If you all love this, I'll write the next chapter and stick to the show as much as possible.

"Maggie!", Supergirl yelled. She rushed over to her, which allowed Cyborg Superman escape. 

Maggie laid there unconsciously with her gun on the floor next to her leg. "Maggie stay with me!!", Supergirl worriedly said. This was the woman her sister loved, she had to protect her. She picked her up and flew her over to the DEO.

"Alex!", Supergirl yelled throughout the building. Alex heard her echoes and followed it, only to find an injured small woman in her arms. As she walked closer, she realized it was Maggie. 

"Oh gosh..." Her jaw dropped. " _ This isn't real life _ ", she thought. "What happened?!", she said aloud. 

"Hank Henshaw- the real Hank Henshaw, laser beamed her shoulder."  

Alex immediately took Maggie out of Kara's hold and carried her to the operating room with her arm behind her knees and another arm supporting her upper back. 

Then, Kara continued as she followed Alex. "She fell down pretty hard, her head might be injured." 

Alex looked down at Maggie and saw the pure red blood gushing through her long sleeve. A knot started forming in her throat but she had no time to cry. She wanted to save Maggie and she was going to. "After all, that's what friends do....right?", she thought to herself as she carefully laid her down on the operating bed. 

"Hey," Kara said laying a hand on her shoulder, "I know you got this...and so does she. You said that she's a strong woman. She'll hang in there, don't worry." Alex sympathetically smiled and put on a pair of gloves. She headed over to Maggie with the surgical instruments and started fixing her up. First, she got a long plastic sheet that was almost like a blanket, and tried to take off her long sleeve without taking a peek at her body. They weren't together and she was going to respect her privacy. She understood that as she slowly pulled out each arm from each sleeve, pulling the plastic sheet over to her chest, and gently lifting the shirt up above her head. She positioned the sheet to reveal the deep cut. So much blood had been lost since it tore through several layers of skin. She put an oxygen mask on her since she was unconscious, she wanted extra oxygen flowing through her small body. Then, she soaked up as much blood as she could and cleared around the cut. As she started stitching the cut close, she whispered out loud, talking to her as if she was responsive. "Maggie...I'm sorry if this hurts right now....i really hate to put you through so much pain." 

After stitching her up, she dressed her up in a hospital gown. Then, she was taken to get an MRI. Alex impatiently waited as she saw Maggie getting the MRI. She saw the brain scans and knew exactly that she did get a concussion, a pretty tough one.

Alex then brought her back to the same room, denying the help of the other man in the room. Then, she laid a heated blanket (like the ones in the hospital) on top of her and grabbed a computer chair and sat in it, watching her sleep hoping she would wake up any second now. Kara walked into the room as Supergirl and saw Alex laying her head on her arm on the bed space next to Maggie. 

"Any news?", she asked as she rubbed her back. 

Alex sat up. "I stitched her up, She has a concussion, a big one. I'm just waiting for her to wake up. I hate seeing her like this." 

"Don't worry," Kara said. She wrapped an arm around the front of her shoulders to hug her from behind. Alex then hugged that arm. Then, Kara left to an alien call. Someone was tearing up the alien bar that Maggie knew about. So, she flew out to the scene. 

Meanwhile, Alex stayed there, sitting back in her chair, with crossed arms. She saw how peaceful she was just sleeping there. Her eyes closing her off from the rest of the world into her own world. The fierce and badass detective she knew was now unconscious, but in stable condition. 

Alex wondered what she could possibly be dreaming about. 

Then, she started thinking about all the times they had together. 

 

"You jurisdiction ends where I say it does." Alex put her hands on her hips. "See you around, Danvers." 

"You got a hot date or something?", Alex joked around. "Actually, I do," Maggie smiled. "And I don't want to keep the lady waiting." Alex watched her leave, checking her out a bit.

 

"...oh, and i almost forgot! Wear something nice," Maggie smiled through the phone. 

 

"You clean up nice." "You do too! With the hair....and the shoes...and...everything." Alex smiled at the thought of them holding hands. It was unnecessary, but she wasn't complaining about it. It's like their hands fit oh so perfectly for each other. Like they were  _ meant to be _ . 

 

"There was some truth to what you said."

Maggie tilted her head. "About?"

"About me," Alex pursed her lips. 

 

"Maybe it's just a phase," Alex said. 

"This is real. You are real. You deserve a full and happy life. Tell your family." 

 

"I have been wanting to do that," Alex sighed with a smile, her lips craving for more of Maggie's once Maggie pulled away. "Yeah, I can tell.....I'm here for you, but as a friend." Alex felt like an arrow shot through her heart, She quickly turned around before Maggie could see her cry. "Alex don't go." "I'll see ya..."

"Danvers!", Maggie yelled from a distance. "It's been a hot minute, how are you?"

"Good, good. Yeah, uh, Maggie, this is James, Winn, and Kara." "Oh the sister!" "I've heard a lot about you," Kara told Maggie with the comeback. 

"I don't feel like I'm on some great journey, Maggie.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “Because all i feel is pain......I was sure about one thing. And that was my feelings for this amazing woman.

"I can't imagine my life without you," Maggie said. “Pool tomorrow night,” Alex said as she walked back into her apartment.

Alex snapped out of it. "Maggie, you need to wake up. "I can't imagine my life without you." She took her hand and interlaced her fingers like that night they planned to capture Roulette. Yes, she knew they were friends, but she just couldn't handle seeing her like this. She wanted to feel as close to her as possible, and didn't want Maggie to wake up to no one by her side. 

She rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand and laid her head next to her arm. "Maggie, please wake up." 

\-------

Alex soon  woke up to someone trying to wake her up.

"Excuse me?", a woman said. Alex slowly opened her eyes to the view of their interlaced fingers. 

She followed the voice and looked up to see her awake.  "Maggie! You're awake!" She quickly got up and hugged her, placing her hand behind her head.

"Oww ow ouch," she sharply sighed. 

"Oh sorry," Alex laughed with tears of joy filling her eyes. "I stitched your cut up from when Cyborg Superman laser shot your shoulder. You also have a concussion because you fell and hit your head pretty hard."

Maggie tried to sit up, but her right arm wasn't doing her justice. 

"It's gonna hurt for a while," Alex said helping her sit up, "But the pain should go away eventually and it'll just feel sore. You'll have a bit of a headache, but it will go away. I'm just glad you're awake. Can I get you water or anything?" Before Maggie could respond, Alex left to go get her water. 

Meanwhile, Maggie laid there, unable to lift her right arm. She looked down at her cut and saw the stitches. Then, she started to feel that headache.

Alex came back with a glass of water and handed it to her. Maggie took a big gulp while Alex checked her watch. It was 9:30pm. "You should spend the night here so I can monitor you. But you can go home in the morning. It's late anyway, so I'll stay here if you want." 

Maggie confusingly stared at her, trying to figure out what happened, and trying to take in all the information. Then, she spoke the words that Alex had no idea would turn her tears of joy into tears of desperation. Maggie smiled a little and said, "I'm sorry...who are you?" 

  
  



	2. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is devastated at the fact that Maggie had lost her memory. But Maggie didn't lose her moves for sure, she actually tries to flirt with her.  
> Maggie asks Alex to tell her about herself, as weird as it sounds, but Alex doesn't mind. However, she finds herself reeling back in all the aspects of Maggie that made her have these certain feelings for her in the first place. But she's still determined to respect her decision of staying just friends.  
> After visiting her at work, Maggie subtly asks Alex out on their usual pool date night.  
> But hours before, she's a deer in the headlights and her life flashes right before her eyes...or rather someone she felt like she knew for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you're down for this next chapter, which is pretty long compared to the first. Feel free to leave some positive feedback in the comments below :)  
> -Rae

 

Alex looked at her blankly, as if her heart had just crash landed. 

“Hello?”, Maggie asked her. 

Alex tried to piece everything together making the situation unbelievable. Maggie had to remember her. “Maggie...it’s me. Alex.”

The woman tried to think if she knew any Alexs. “Ummm...I’m sorry, I don’t know any Alex’s. But I do know someone beautiful.” Maggie winked at her. 

 

“ _ Well at least she’s still got her moves _ ,” Alex thought to herself. But she was still worried that Maggie lost her memory. She crossed her arms. “Maggie, what’s the last thing you remember??” 

 

“Um...the only thing, actually, I can remember is getting hit by that Cyborg Superman guy. Everything before and after that is all a blur.” She set the glass of water down. “I don’t really know how I got here…”

 

“Well...Supergirl actually flew you over to here once you were hit. But you really don’t remember anything or anyone else?”

 

“Not really, no,” she said. 

 

Alex wanted to go home and just cry in bed from the fact that Maggie didn’t know who she was. She doesn’t even remember that she came out to her, or the kiss at the bar when she rejected her. It’s like their whole friendship had gone to waste. She wanted to be alone. “Alright um...get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Once she turned around, the woman got a soft hold on her wrist. “Wait…” Alex turned around. “You said you would stay here…”

 

Alex was caught too deep into her feelings that she forgot she even said that. “ _ I can’t just leave her here all alone… after all, she’s still Maggie, she’s still my friend… _ ”, she thought to herself. “Um...yeah. Sorry, almost forgot. I’ll be right back though. I just have to uh... go make a call.” 

 

“Alright,” Maggie said. She laid there and saw her walk away, checking her out for a second. 

 

Alex went to a separate room and dialed Kara. As each ring brought her closer to Kara, a knot formed in her throat. Then, once Kara answered, she started to sniffle. 

 

“Alex? What’s wrong?”, Kara asked worriedly. 

 

Alex couldn’t speak because she didn’t want to cry. She couldn’t let her sister worry about her, it’s supposed to be the other way around to Alex. 

 

“Alex, you’re scaring me. What happened?”, Kara asked. “I’m gonna fly over there right now if-”

 

“Maggie doesn’t remember me. She doesn’t remember anyone and anything actually.” She broke down crying. Kara heard her sobs and sniffles, while Alex put a hand to her forehead. “She doesn’t remember me, Kara. I wish she did, but it just hurts because-”

 

“Yes I know,” Kara sighed, “Do you want me to come over there?”

 

“No, I’ll be fine here. I told her I would stay with her. I’ll make sure she gets home tomorrow.” She sniffled.

 

“If you need anything, I’m right here, okay?”, Kara said. 

 

“Yeah...thanks Kara. I should go now, it’s late. Love you.”

 

“Love you Alex. Don’t worry, she’ll remember you somehow.”

 

After the phone call, Alex wiped her tears until it looked like she never cried, so Maggie wouldn’t notice. She sighed and straightened out her clothes, then took a deep breath and walked back to Maggie. 

 

“So...I’ll just sleep here in this chair and you can sleep there.”

 

“Oh don’t be silly,” Maggie smiled. “We can squeeze here.” She tried to scoot over on the small bed that’s only meant for one person, and patted the space next to her. 

 

“I’m fine Maggie. No worries,” Alex smiled. She sniffled a bit.

 

“Everything okay?”, Maggie asked.

 

“Y-Yeah. Just um...a bit of uh...i’m fine,” she said looking at the ground. As she pulled the chair up to the bed, Maggie asked her, “So, tell me about...myself.” She laughed. “That sounds weird.”

 

“Yeah um,” Alex laughed. “Well…”, she crossed her arms. 

 

“Woah, did I do something bad?”, she joked around.

 

“Noo,” Alex smiled, “But you’re life is pretty badass. You’re an NCPD Detective and you do roll out to the crime scenes, decked out in your badge and guns.”

 

“Oh you mean theses guns?”, Maggie smiled as she lifted her left arm and flexed. 

 

Alex was shocked at how built she was for such a small person. First her abs, then her arms? It’s like the only other thing Maggie knew was her weakness! “Well...those as well,” she laughed. Then, she continued, “Um...I remember you telling me that you grew up in Nebraska, and that you’re gay.”

 

“Oh I know that part,” Maggie smiled at her. 

 

Alex saw her dimples once again and smiled back. Then, she continued, “Um...You love to play pool, but you can never beat me!” 

 

“HA. HA,” She joked around. As Alex tried to keep thinking about what Maggie told her, Maggie asked, “What about us?”

 

“Us?”, Alex asked. 

 

“Yeah. I trusted you with my life, you stitched me up, so we must be really close,” Maggie shrugged.

 

“Oh...um, well…we’re just friends,” Alex said as she also shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“Just friends?”, Maggie asked.

 

“Yup, you said yourself and I respect that decision,” Alex replied. “You actually drive up to crime scenes with me, especially on alien attacks. Most of the time, we go to that alien bar you know of-”

 

“I know an alien bar?? I must’ve been one myself!”

 

“Well...kinda. You said that you really felt left out growing up, soo…” 

 

“Ohh...I see,” Maggie said. As Alex told Maggie about herself, Maggie was beginning to feel sleepy. She was surprisingly tired already.  

 

“You should probably get some rest. It’s late already and you just went through surgery and a concussion,” Alex said. She got up and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. She tucked the hair from her face behind her ears and said, “Goodnight. I’ll be here right when you wake up.”

 

“Goodnight uh-”

 

“Alex.”

 

“Right. Goodnight Alex,” she said with a smile. Alex wasn’t used to Maggie calling her by her first name but, she could get used to it.

 

________________________

The next morning, Maggie woke up to Alex setting down 2 cups of coffee on the table. Alex heard the shuffling in the bed and turned around. “Good morning Sleeping Beauty.”

Maggie smiled. “Morning um…” She tried to think to last night. “Oh yeah! Alex!”

“Yeah?”, Alex asked. 

“What?”, Maggie asked confusingly. “I just remembered your name again and blurted it out.”

They both laughed. “So I get to go home today?”

“Yup,” Alex said, handing her the coffee. “Do you remember how to get home?”

“Not really…” She took a sip of her hot coffee. 

“Hmm...okay. I don’t know where you live actually. I can look you up though. Our technology here is pretty advanced.”

“Awesome. You just saved me...again,” Maggie smiled. 

Alex walked out to Winn and asked him to look her up. Alex explained how Maggie lost her memory and couldn’t recall anything and anyone. He was able to pull it up immediately and gave it to Alex on paper. 

“I can drive you back home if you’d like. You’re motorcycle’s parked in front of your apartment building. I had Supergirl take it over there.”

“I drive a motorcycle?! That’s so BADASS!!”, She exclaimed. Alex laughed. “And you get to ride on one too right now if you want me to take you to your apartment.”

“Alright,” Maggie smiled. I’ll just get dressed and I’ll be out.” Alex let her have her privacy and walked out. Then, Kara in her Supergirl suit flew into the DEO. 

“Heyyy, how are you?” They both hugged.

“I’m doing fine. Last night was great actually. I told her about...herself. And she was kinda hitting on me,” she laughed. She loved the idea of Maggie hitting on her, but she didn’t want to take her loss of memory for granted and say they were together. She wanted to just stay friends until Maggie had her memory back and knew everything. 

“What about Maggie? How is she?”

“She’s doing well. She woke up actually and is getting ready to go home right now. I’m gonna take her home though because I don’t think she can really ride her motorcycle back home.”

Then, Maggie walked out in her blood stained long sleeve tucked into her jeans. 

“Oh gosh,” Alex said as she saw the blood on her long sleeve. She walked over to her and took off her leather jacket and gave it to Maggie to wear. “Here, take this.”

“Oh no, It’s fine,” Maggie said while looking down at her right shoulder. 

“I insist,” Alex said putting her jacket on her. Maggie knew she wouldn’t take “no” for an answer, so she just put her arms through the oversized jacket. 

“ _ I could get used to this _ ,” she thought to herself. “Thank you,” she smiled. Then, she spotted Supergirl. “Supergirl!” Kara turned around. “Thanks for bringing me here!”

Kara went over to her and smiled, “Oh, it’s no problem.” She accidentally hugged her too tight causing more pain on her shoulder. “Sorry bout that,” she said. They just laughed about it, then, Alex took her home. 

They headed over to her Ducati. Alex gave her a helmet to wear, then realized that she couldn’t really put it on her head since she couldn’t use her other arm. “Sorry,” Alex said. 

Maggie laughed, “It’s okay.” Alex laid the helmet on her and flipped up the visor. “Fits well?”

“Yup,” she smiled. Then, Alex grabbed the other helmet to wear as well. She got on first, then Maggie got on behind her.

“You can hold on to….I guess me,” Alex smiled. Maggie smiled back and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Alex loved that feeling and smiled big as she flipped down the shade on the helmet and drove off. On the ride, Maggie lowered her hands until they rested right at her hips. She could feel Alex's heart beat faster from her back. 

"You okay?", Maggie asked her.

"Y-yeah," Alex said. She took a deep breath as she felt Maggie hands placed at her hips. It was a move so sudden that she was caught off guard and panicked for a second, until she eased into her touch.

Soon, they reached their destination. Alex got off first and took off her helmet. Then, she helped Maggie get down and took off her helmet for her as well. Then they walked up to the door where Alex held it open for her. They climbed up a couple of stair cases and turned a corner to the right.

“Your apartment should be one of these rooms,” Alex said as she was looking at each door number. “Ahh...here it is! Do you have a key in your pockets or something?”

“Umm….” Maggie looked in her pockets and luckily found a key in one of them. She put it through the keyhole, and it opened with luck. Alex put the helmets on the ground to try and hold the door open for her. Maggie stepped in a took a look around before turning to face Alex. “Thanks for….everything.”

“It’s nothing,” she replied with a smile. “If you need anything, you can just call me. I think my name in your phone is ‘Alex’ or ‘Danvers’ or both. I’m not really sure. You mostly call me ‘Danvers’ but sometimes ‘Alex’.” She thought about the night Maggie rejected her when they kissed and called her Alex for the first time.

“Oh, okay, yeah for sure,” Maggie said. She immediately hugged her and caught Alex off guard.

Alex froze for a second, “Oh-”. Then, she hugged her back...tight...as if she was never going to see her again. They both stood there hugging as Maggie listened to her heart beat. 

Alex rubbed her back and said, “Don’t worry, you’ll remember everything soon.” Maggie thanked her again and said she would give her a call if she needed something. “I gotta go now, I’ll see you again sometime.”

“Aww..already?”, she asked as she parted from the hug. 

“Yup, I have a lot of work to do at the DEO today,” she sadly said.

“Oh, well alright then, but I have one more question. Do we have like pool night or something during the week? Because you said that I can never beat you, and it sounded like we play pool a lot.”

“Ohhh, yeah. We play pool like a few times during the week when both of us aren’t working late,” Alex said. 

“I see...can you let me know when then? Because I’m hoping that if I start doing things I used to do before I had this concussion, then I’ll be able to remember things slowly.”

“Oh, yeah of course, but we can’t play pool today because your arm...and I have to work late today anyway. So, maybe when you’re all better and I’m not working late, then we can have that rematch. Loser buys drinks.”

“Deal, I can't wait for that day then,” Maggie laughed.

\----------

Alex was working late that night. It was about 11:30pm when a phone call woke her up. She looked at her screen.  _ Maggie _ . She immediately picked it up and spoke with a deep voice. “Hello?”

_ “Uh, hi. Is this Alex?” _

“Yup,” she said as she rubbed her eyes. 

_ “Sorry, did I wake you? _ ”, Maggie asked.

“Um..no. You didn’t, I was just working.” Alex didn’t want her to feel bad.

_ “Working? It’s so late!” _

“Yeah, well...being a DEO agent has other responsibilities too,” Alex laughed. “So what’s up? Everything fine?”

_ “Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine. I just couldn’t sleep, so I called you since you’re the only person I know...for now.”  _

“That’s good to know. Did you remember anything else today?”, Alex asked as she put the phone on speaker and started to gather her things. 

_ “Not really. I see some pictures of people in my apartment, probably my family and/or friends? But it didn’t spark anything. _ ” She sighed. 

“I wish I could help you on that part, but you haven’t really told me much about your family before.” Alex took her things and headed out. She was the only one there and had to close and lock everything. 

_ “So whatcha doing now? _ ”, Maggie asked. 

“I’m actually leaving the DEO. I didn’t realize how late it was,” Alex laughed. 

_ “Oh, alright...um I’ll let you gather your things and all and I’ll see you tomorrow.” _

“Tomorrow?”, Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

_ “Yeah, I forgot to give you back your jacket.”  _

Alex heard her tiny laugh and smiled big, because she was about to see her again tomorrow. “Oh riiiiight, yeah. See you tomorrow then. Get some rest.”

_ “Will do. Bye.” _

“Bye, Maggie,” Alex said. 

_________________

The next day, Alex was training in the combat room with Kara in her Supergirl suit. 

Kara spoke in between grunts. “I think... you’re getting….. the hang of this! You’ll probably defeat me one day!”

“Uh no, I won’t do that,” Alex laughed. She turned around and spun a kick at her, but Kara blocked it with the back of her forearm. 

“WOAH,” a familiar voice said. 

Alex looked past Kara at the doorway, while Kara looked back. “Oh, hey Maggie,” she said out of breath with her hands on her hips. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know how badass you are! That was pretty COOL!”, she exclaimed. “I had no idea you could do that!”

“She  _ does  _ help protect the world from evil aliens,” Kara said. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She looked at Alex and smirked. Alex gave her a stern look to say “ _ STOP _ .” 

Once Kara left the room, Maggie stepped towards her with her leather jacket hanging on her shoulder. “Um…”, she took the jacket off her shoulder, “This is yours. Thank you!” 

“Oh, thanks,” Alex smiled as she took it. “You could’ve kept it, ya know, I have more of where that came from.” 

Maggie wanted to return it though because she wanted to see Alex again. There was just something about the woman that always made her want to get out of bed and visit the DEO on random days. And seeing her battle Supergirl with her smooth kicks and punches gave her butterflies. 

“It’s okay,” Maggie smiled as she crossed her arms, “It’s yours anyway.” 

They started to leave the combat room as Alex asked her, “Oh yeah. Sooo, how did you get here?” 

Maggie laughed. “It’s kinda interesting though. Yesterday, when you were bringing me home, I made sure I knew how to get back because I wanted to return your jacket.” Alex nodded as a way of saying, “ _ ohhh i see _ ”. 

They talked a bit more until Alex said she had to get back to work.  “I’m sorry,” Alex said. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Maggie smiled. “You have a world to protect alongside Supergirl. Must be so cool to work with a superhero.” She looked at Kara who immediately turned around to pretend to talk to Winn as if she wasn’t watching her sister get all soft around her sister’s “friend”. 

“Thanks for understanding,” Alex said. Then, she went in for a hug, “See you again sometime.”

Maggie loved her hugs. They were always the tight ones where she just fit so perfectly into her arms. “Yeah, it’s no problem,” she smiled. 

Once they parted, Alex went to her office and took a minute to compose her thoughts. She thought about Maggie actually, and how she was going to help her remember. But that required her to be around her most of the time, which meant she had to remind herself that they were just friends. After a solid minute, someone knocked on her door. 

“Come in!”, she yelled. 

“Um..Maggie told me to give this to you,” Vasquez said while handing her the folded piece of paper. 

Alex took it, “Thanks.” She opened it as Vasquez left the room. She recognized the handwriting.  _ Maggie.  _ She said in her head. 

“ _ Hey, Alex. You’re probably wondering why I didn’t just text you this, it’s because I forgot to mention it earlier and I just wanted you to know like right now. If you aren’t working late today, and if it’s okay with you, i was wondering if you could take me to that alien bar I know of. I was thinking that I might slowly start to remember things if I went to familiar places. But I don’t really know where this bar is. Also, I dreamt about something last night, and it kinda felt like a memory, but I’m not so sure, I was hoping you could help me figure it out. It’s too long to text. So, let me know if you’re available. You know where to reach me ;)”  _

Alex smiled at her little note. “ _ Did she just ask me out?”,  _ she thought to herself. It was currently Friday and Alex didn’t need to work late. So, she figured that she might as well take Maggie to that bar. She picked up her phone and texted her. 

“ _ Got your note. Not working late today, so I’ll pick you up at around 10? No one really goes to bars early in the night.”  _

After a while, Maggie replied.  “ _ Awesome! Right timing haha! 10 it is! I hope I get to beat you at pool this time.” _

Alex smiled at her text as if she could really beat her. Then, she replied with: “ _ One day, I’m gonna teach you how to play and then you can beat me." _

There stood Maggie next to her motorcycle, smiling at her phone like a little dork. She took off her helmet and crossed the parking lot, forgetting to look both ways since she was deep into the thought of her outfit for later on, that a car honked at her, jolting to a stop before hitting her. She froze like a deer in the headlight as her life flashed before her eyes….or rather  _ someone _ she felt like she knew for so long. Alex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy reading? I hope you did because I enjoyed writing this! :)  
> _______  
> Twitter: @SQ_sanvers


	3. Dreaming of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie holds off on the thought of telling Alex that she flashed right before her eyes when she almost got hit by a car, but tells Alex about her dream, hoping it's a memory because it felt so familiar.  
> When Alex takes Maggie to that alien dive bar, they play a game of pool, but Maggie accidentally gets drunk because she also forgot how many shots it takes for her to get drunk. So, Alex decides that she has to get home. While Alex tries to get her to bed, Maggie tries to make a move on Alex, but Alex is keeping that goal of hers to respect Maggie's decision of being "just friends".  
> While trying to fall asleep, Maggie slips and tells Alex about the moment she almost got hit by a car.  
> While Maggie drifts off to sleep, she says a few words, giving Alex hope that she's getting Maggie back slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Maggie could get so horny while she's drunk? I mean, do they or do they not almost kiss? Read ahead to find out ;)

“Sorry, sorry!”, Maggie said with her hands shielding the bright headlights. She quickly ran across and rushed to her apartment. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she froze and tried to catch her breath.  _ Alex _ . Her name kept running through her mind. She went to her counter and popped open a bottle of beer. She sat down on her couch and thought about her. She sighed and tried to think deeply of where she’s seen Alex before. 

She took a gulp. “ _ It’s like we’ve spent so much time together… _ ”, she thought to herself. She started drinking her beer once again and she kept thinking about Alex, with her eyes closed. 

It was late in the afternoon already and Maggie had accidentally taken a nap. She randomly woke up to her phone ringing. She quickly got up and looked for her phone, finding it on the floor next to the couch. It must’ve fallen out of her sweatpants pocket when she slowly laid on the couch, drifting off to a sleep. The phone kept ringing as she picked it up. 

“Hello?”, Maggie asked as the plumped back on the couch. 

“ _ Maggie, hi, _ ” Alex said. 

Maggie immediately lit up, “Hey Alex! What’s up?”

“ _ Nothing much. You weren’t texting back. I thought something had happened.” _

Maggie laughed a bit. “I just took a nap actually, sorry ‘bout that.”

_ “Oh...So we’re still down for that bar later on?” _

“Yeah of course!,” Maggie smiled. “I’ll be ready by then.” 

“ _ Alright, well, I gotta go now. I’ll see you later!”  _

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Then, Maggie saw her half filled beer bottle. She could’ve sworn she drank more. But, she took it anyway and took another gulp and figured out what to wear since she wasn’t doing anything. She turned on some music and went into her closet. After about 3 songs, her favorite song came on. She dashed out the closet and started dancing and singing, holding the bottle up to her mouth as if it was a microphone. All she had on was her underwear and a bra when someone knocked on her door. 

“Deliveryyy!!”, a man said. 

“Oh SHIT,” Maggie exclaimed. She quickly turned off the music and put on a sweatshirt and a random pair of jeans. “Coming!”, she said. 

She ran to her door and opened it a little bit to find a somewhat tall guy with a large pizza in hand and a hat that said “Stiltons Pizza”. She looked confused. “Um...I didn’t order pizza…”

“Oh. Well, it was delivered to this address,” he said. He looked at the receipt. “Are you Alex?” 

“ _ Ohhh Alex,”  _ Maggie thought to herself. “Ohh y-yeah...that’s my uh, roommate.” 

“Alright. Well, here’s the pizza. That’ll be $15,” he said. 

She reached in her pockets then looked around to find a $20 bill on the table. She handed it to him, “Keep the change.” 

“Thanks,” he said as he winked at her. 

“Yeah no. That’s not gonna work, move along you’re not my type,” Maggie said as she closed her door. She took the pizza and laid it on the table, then she opened it. And there wrote the following words: “You better leave me a slice, or you’ll get a  _ piece _ of me ;) -Alex”

Maggie chuckled at her humor as her phone vibrated. 

“ _ I hope the pizza’s good. Just a little something because I remembered you tell me you love cheese pizza. Im paying you back once I pick you up! And i won’t take no for an answer!”  _

“I knew it was you,” Maggie replied as she smiled at her phone. “Thank you sooo much. You can come over a little before a we have to leave because I can’t finish this by myself.” 

_ “Alright! Will do! Enjoy the pizza!” _

Maggie turned the music back on and her favorite lyrics came on. She definitely screamed then. “I DIDN’T KNOW THAT I WAS STARVING TIL I TASTED YOU.” She took a bite of the pizza and said, “Mhmm...i  _ definitely _ didn’t know that I was starving til I tasted  _ you.”  _ She ate a few slices of pizza as she finished her beer. “ _ Pizza & beer is such a great combination _ ,” she said in her head. Then, she continued to find something to wear. She washed her hands and took off her top and bottoms til she was just in her underwear and bra. 

She flipped through a few leather jackets, some dark colored tops, and several jeans and leggings. “What.to.wear.” Then she spotted a few dresses. “I wear dresses?!” She looked at them and shrugged. “ _ You learn something new everyday,”  _ she thought to herself. 

Once it was around 8pm, Alex texted her. “ _ Hey, I got off of work early. Is it okay if I come over _ ?”

Maggie smiled at her phone and replied with, “Yeah, of course!” In about 30 minutes, Maggie heard a knock at the door. 

Alex smiled once Maggie opened the door, because she saw the little homebody version of her. She had on leggings, a sweatshirt, and her hair in a bun. 

“Ahhh long time no see!”, Maggie joked. “I saved you some pizza, like you said.”

“Thank you,” Alex laughed. Then, she reached into her pocket with her right hand since her left hand held her helmet. “Here’s your $20.”

“Oh riiight, thanks,” Maggie said as she took the money and closed the door behind them. 

“So, anything happened today that you remembered?”, Alex asked as she put her helmet down. 

Maggie thought about the time Alex flashed before her eyes, but she didn’t want to say anything because she thought it was too sudden. So, she replied with, “Sadly, no...but I hope to one day.” 

For a while, they were just talking until they decided to leave for the bar. Alex grabbed her helmet. “You sure you can play pool? Your shoulder was just stitched up yesterday.”

“Psh, it’s nothing. I got this. I can beat you,” she said with a bit of hope. 

____________

“I already tried to let you win!”, Alex laughed as she turned the corner of the pool table to walk to Maggie.

“Well...I’m just a bit rusty,” Maggie said as an excuse. 

“C’mon, let’s take a break. Drinks on me,” Alex said as she set her cue stick down.

They both sat at the bar and ordered beer. 

As soon as they got the beer, Maggie decided to tell her about her dream.

“So...I dreamt about something. And it felt like a memory. I was hoping you could tell me if it was.”

“Me?”, Alex asked confusingly.

“Yeah. You were in it,” Maggie said right before taking a sip of her beer. 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Ohh. Well, what was it?”

“Um…”, she tried to recall what happened. “Okay, well, if I remember clearly, I was squatting on the floor, looking at something. Uh, the area looked like it was an airport runway. There were a couple vans here and a police car near me, and orange cones It felt like a crime scene.  Um...You called me- well, you said a stern ‘HEY’.” Maggie drank her beer again as Alex had a small hopeful idea of what her dream was. Maggie continued. “And then, you said, ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?’ And you seemed  _ pretty  _ mad,” she said with a laugh. 

Alex laughed as well and knew what she was talking about, but continued listening, just incase she was wrong. 

“Um... you were wearing a black suit, slacks, heels i think? Uh the next thing I remember if you saying, ‘You’re jurisdiction ends where I say it does’, and then I said, ‘See you around, Danvers.” 

Alex smiled big while sipping her beer. “Oh my gosh Maggie! That’s a memory!!” 

Maggie smiled big as well and couldn’t believe it. “NO WAY. Am I remembering something!?” 

“I think you are!!”, Alex exclaimed. She put her bottle down and gave her a tight hug. 

There was that hug again that Maggie loved. If only she knew how it felt like to give her a kiss at least on the cheek. 

“This is great!”, Maggie smiled. “I can’t wait to sleep tonight!”

_____________________

“Okay, Maggie. C’mon,” Alex grunted as she wrapped her arm around her neck to hold her up. She had to bend her knees a bit so Maggie didn’t have to tippy-toe. 

Maggie drank one too many shots because she forgot how many it took for her to get drunk, and Alex had to make sure she got into bed safely without hitting anything, most importantly her head. Alex reached in Maggie’s pockets for a key to her apartment.

“Woooah, Alex, already??”, Maggie said with a big smile, almost slurring her words, but definitely pulling all her weight on Alex.

“Maggie, not now,” Alex laughed. She turned the key and carefully walked her into her apartment. 

“So...then when?”, Maggie asked, trying to hit on her. 

Alex ignored her because she knew she was about to talk nonsense, since she was past borderline drunk. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Alex closed and locked the door behind her and put her down on the couch first to take a break. As small as the woman was, she was pretty heavy because of how built she was. Maggie laid there, somewhat slumped in the couch. Alex took some breaths, then tried to get her back up by putting her arms around her neck as if she was trying to get her to hug her. 

“Ohhh my gosh,” Maggie said, “Have I ever told you how much I love your hugs? They’re so tight!!” Sure enough, Maggie hugged her back, causing Alex to fall on top of her. But Alex caught herself an inch before their lips crashed, by getting a grip on the backrest of the couch. 

“Woah, Maggie. C’mon, get up,” Alex said. Sure enough, Maggie listened and got up, letting her head rest on her shoulder. Then, Alex tried to get Maggie’s arm to go over her shoulder again to hold her up, but Maggie stayed in that hugging position and eventually started to kiss Alex’s neck. Alex almost fell back on the couch from that tingling sensation. She had no idea how horny Maggie got when she was this drunk. But she had to try and stop Maggie. So, she parted herself from her and brought her to her side, taking her right arm with her right hand and bringing it across the back of her neck, then placing a hand right above her hip to hold her up. 

She was eventually able to bring her to her room, making sure she wouldn’t let go of Maggie’s hand that reached across her shoulder, or else she would fall. She carefully laid her on her bed and took off the shoes. 

Maggie spoke her drunk thoughts. “Well alright then.” She smirked with half open eyes and started to undress herself...but struggled. “I guess it’s now.” 

“Maggie,” Alex said as walked over to her and lowered Maggie’s hands to make sure she wouldn’t take off the black long sleeve she was wearing. But there were her abs again, aka: her weakness. She wanted to trace her abs all night long, but she had to control herself. “You’re drunk, you need to get to bed and try to sleep this off.” 

Because Alex was so close to her, Maggie took the advantage and grabbed the front of Alex’s jeans to unzip it. But Alex quickly parted before she even got it unbuttoned. “Maggie, not right now, please.” It took some work because Maggie would not stop trying to get at her, but she finally got her under her blanket. “Alright um...I’ll be going home now. Text me when you wake up, okay?” 

“Aw...i thought you were staying here?”, Maggie asked all tipsy.

Alex wanted to, but “ _ We’re just friends,” _ she told herself. “I have to get going,” she said. “ _ But, maybe I could stay here for a bit?”,  _ she thought to herself. “Alright, here’s the deal. I’ll sleep outside on the couch and you can sleep in here.”

But Maggie didn’t want that. She wanted her in bed. A drunk as she was, she came up with an excuse that actually convinced Alex. “W-wait! What if...just what if,” she said in a high pitched voice on the repeated words, “You tell me about us...again...and..maybe I’ll dream about a memory…?”

“ _ That’s a pretty good excuse,”  _ she said in her head. She put her hands on her hips. “Okay, fine. I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” She got under the blanket with her on the right side of the bed, but sat up in bed. Meanwhile, Maggie laid on her left side to see Alex. “Where do I start,” Alex laughed, “Let’s see, um…” It was taking a while for her to think of something that didn’t involve her coming out because it was pretty obvious that Maggie wanted to get into her pants, figuratively and literally, and she didn’t want that because she knew that she just wanted to be friends. 

Then, Maggie spoke. “I actually have something...to tell you,” she smiled with her eyes closed. “Earlier, I almost…got hit by a car and-”

“A CAR?! WHAT HAPPENED?!”, Alex shockingly said.

“Relax, Alex,” Maggie laughed, “Oh that rhymes!” She started to trail off. “Relax & Alex.”

“Maggie,” Alex laughed to remind her to get back on track.

“What? Oh, yeah. I didn’t get hit, just wasn’t pay-paying attention to um...where I was walking. Anywaaaaay, you know when people say their life flashed before their eyes?” She scooted closer to Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“Welll…”, Maggie said, “ _ You _ flashed before my eyes. And I felt like I knew you for  _ such  _ a long time,” she whispered and smiled like a dork. 

“M-me?”, Alex gulped.

“Yup!”, Maggie surely smiled. “And then a memory popped up in my head. Y-you know? I-i was uh gonna tell you about this earlier, but I didn’t wanna scare you. It was this distinct memory that gave me butterflies in my stomach.” 

“Well...what was it?”, Alex asked eagerly, looking down at her.

Maggie wasn’t responding. It’s like she fell asleep for a quick second because she woke up on her own. “Um...we actually kissed.” She smiled from ear to ear, that her dimples were deeper than usual. She bit her lips and said, “Gosh you’re such a great kisser.” 

Alex knew they only kissed once, and knew what that memory was. But the butterflies? Alex didn’t know about that.  She thought to herself, “ _ Is that what she actually felt when she spn her around for a kiss? But why did she reject me?”   _ Then, she said aloud, “That...actually happened, but let’s not talk about that. You need to get some rest.”

But Maggie wanted to talk about it because as drunk as she was, she knew Alex wasn’t saying something. She laid a hand on her wrist. “You a-aren’t telling me something, Alex.”

Alex spoke with a high-pitched tone. “Whaaat?! Nooo.”

“Alex,” Maggie said as she scooted towards her again. She had scooted so close that she climbed her head onto Alex’s lap and laid her head there, but she turned her body so she could see her. She opened her eyes as wide as she could to look attentive, but they were still woozy. 

“Alright. Well here’s the summary. I kissed you, then went for another kiss, but you backed away. You practically rejected me.” She folded her hand and began to play with her fingers. 

“Me?”, Maggie said as if it was too hard to believe, “Reject you? I could never do that!” She sat up to lay a hand on her cheek. Alex raised her eyebrows.

Even though Alex knew she was drunk, and even though Alex committed to staying just friends like Maggie had said before she lost her memory, she wanted to kiss her so bad. She never missed her this much, before. She looked at her lips, as Maggie looked at Alex’s. “Maggie-”

“Shh…”, Maggie whispered as she leaned in closer. Alex felt that sharp whisper and she suddenly became vulnerable, falling into Maggie’s eyes. Because Maggie had lost her memory, she forgot that Alex was gay. So she didn’t want to just kiss her out of nowhere. She wasn’t disrespectful like that. Instead, she threw a curveball and kissed her cheek. 

Alex let out a sigh of relief and blushed, because she knew that if Maggie kissed her, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself. However, she also knew that Maggie totally had feelings for her ever since and was just afraid to show them. 

After almost kissing her lips, Maggie laid back on the bed itself this time, laying back on her right side, but with closed eyes. Then, she said, “Alex, you’re the only one who seems real to me in this life of lost memories.” Alex was shocked, but just made herself believe that it was her drunk self talking. Then, Maggie said some more, “I hope we’re really close in real life because I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.”

There were those familiar words. Alex remembered hearing those words in front of Kara’s apartment after she exploded at her in the parking garage when she told her to back off of Guardian. She remembered how she felt, actually. She felt this feeling of relief that Maggie didn’t decide to leave her alone and cut her off from her life completely. She also felt hope that they might actually be friends. That’s why she gave her a second chance.  _ “Pool. Tomorrow night.”  _ But most of all, Alex nearly teared up because it felt like she was getting Maggie back, slowly, but surely. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you loved the previous chapter! And I hope you loved this chapter! Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter! There will be a few more :)  
> Also, I realized that on the previous chapter I accidentally included my ideas for this chapter and most of you read it, I think. I made sure I didn't make that mistake here because there's gonna be something big happening down the line, and you don't wanna miss it! :)  
> Anyways, feel free to leave some comments down below telling me your favorite part(s)! I'd love to read them!  
> And let me know if my twitter sent me here, I'd like to know how many of my followers actually read this LOL  
> -Rae


	4. That Little Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex checks up on Maggie while at work, but has to hang up once an endangering emergency occurs. Could that be the last time they ever talk? If so, how will Maggie remember everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the last chapter :(  
> But, there's a little bit of Supercorp in here, like veryyyy little.  
> I had fun writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it as well!

Those words from Maggie’s lips ran through her head as she saw Maggie fall asleep. 

_ “I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.”   _ She closed her eyes and laid her head back, eventually falling asleep at the thought of that phrase. 

___________________ 

“Oh gosh…”

Alex woke up to Maggie moving in bed. 

“Ouch,” Maggie said with her hands to her forehead and tightly shut eyes. 

Alex turned around, realizing that she too had fallen asleep laying down. “What’s wrong?”

“Hangover, a terrible one…”, she sighed. 

Alex got out of bed. “I’ll go get water.” 

Maggie laid there and tried to remember last night because, “ _ why was she in my bed??” _ She found her longsleeve untucked and her belt a bit undone. She faintly remembered that she did remember something. Alex came back with a full glass of water and then Maggie asked her. “Did we um…”, Maggie gulped down half the glass, “Did we uh have-”

“Oh,” Alex interrupted. “No, nothing happened, but um,” she sat down on the bed next to her legs as Maggie continued drinking her water. “You did try to get at me,” she laughed.

Maggie choked on her water and almost did a spit take. She immediately became embarrassed and started blushing. “No I didn’t…”

“Yes, yes you did,” Alex nodded. 

“I am sooooo sorry,” Maggie laughed.

“It’s nothing. I mean...I’d probably do the same thing to you if-” Alex caught herself and stopped herself. 

But Maggie got the hint. “If what?”, she asked as she laughed again. She drank her water again.

“Nothing,” Alex pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. She laid a hand on her shin and said, “I gotta get going.” 

Maggie knew she didn’t want to say it, but she knew what she meant. “Leaving so soon?”

“The DEO needs me,” Alex shrugged. “I’ll check on you later. Cure your hangover with coffee okay?”

“Wait, I’ll walk you out!”, Maggie said. She got up too quickly, forgetting about her hangover. “Ow…”

“No, it’s okay, stay in bed,” Alex said, catching Maggie once she lost her balance. Maggie insisted and walked her out. 

Alex grabbed her helmet on the way out. “Call me if you need anything, and if you remember something, okay?” 

“Yeah, for sure,” Maggie smiled.

_ “Gosh, those dimples,” _ Alex thought to herself. They said goodbye, and Alex headed home first to freshen up before going to work.

 

Kara noticed her sister smiling once she entered the DEO. “Well, well, well... someone seems a little more happy than usual this morning.”

Alex saw her sister decked out as Supergirl. “You already know why, don’t push it,” she smiled big. 

Kara thought more had happened. She rushed over to her. “Oh my..did you guys-”

“No, Kara, as much as I wanted to, we didn’t, but she did try to get at me and she said something.”

“What was it?”

“She said something that made me realize how she really feels about me,” she scroeed her arms. “Think about it, okay? She loses her memory and forgets about everything, but getting hit by Cyborg Superman. Meaning, she’s like starting fresh. Then, she starts hitting on me and flirting with me, she even tried to get into my pants last night.”

“Woah, okay too much information,” Kara laughed.

Alex laughed, “Sorry, um. What I’m saying is...she’s expressing how she feels about me, Kara. I don’t think she wanted to be just friends, but more than friends.” Her mood went from happy to sad. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?”, Kara asked.

“Yes, but um...how- what happens after she remembers?”

“Well, she wouldn’t forget the things you did for her when she lost her memories. Alex, if she remembers her whole life, and what you did for her while she couldn’t recall anything, wouldn’t that bring you closer to her?”

“I mean, I guess...but if she remembers everything, then we would be just friends, but Kara, I wanna be more than friends…”

“I think you should hope for the best. Imagine when she remembers everything. She’ll remember all your moments together, and all those crime scenes you rolled out to together, not to forget, the moment you trusted her and came out to her.” Kara laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Before they could even end the conversation, Kara got another call. A group of people were robbing Lena’s building. She had to go stop them before they escaped.

Meanwhile, Alex sat in her office thinking about Maggie. Part of her wanted Maggie to remember, but the other part didn’t. She wanted to be more than friends, which she would have a chance at if Maggie didn’t get her memory back, but she also knew that Maggie deserved to know who she was. So, she made it her goal to help Maggie remember. 

 

About a few hours later, Alex called Maggie.

_ “Hello”? _

“Hey Maggie! It’s Alex.”

_ “Um..yeah I can tell,” _ she laughed,  _ “I have caller ID.” _

“Oh right…”, Alex laughed. “So how’s everything?

“ _ Well...I actually just got a call saying that I have to go to work today, but I don’t think anyone over there knows I’ve lost my memory. So I asked them for the address and they gave it to me. I guess I gotta go be an NCPD Detective now, but I have something to tell you! I went back to bed after you left and I dreamt about something this time. You were there and so was Supergirl.” _

“Ooooo! Interesting! Tell me about it!”, Alex asked all excited.

_ “Alright, um we were at this gala I think? We were wearing masks and dressed formally.” _

Alex knew what she was talking about, but let her continue because she seemed so excited about telling her dream. 

“ _ Um...we walked in and there were so many people there as well, dressed formally with masks on. The masks were like Mardi Gras masks. Um...the next thing I remember was watching these aliens fight against each other. Like a fight club.” _

Alex smiled big on the other line because Maggie was slowly getting her memories back. 

_ “That’s all I remember…” _

“That’s perfect,” Alex said. “Because that’s a memory. Maggie this is great news! You’re remembering things now!” 

Maggie squealed on the other line. She couldn’t wait to remember her whole life, most importantly what Alex was in her life to her. 

“Oh yeah!”, Alex exclaimed. She threw a wild card and said, “It’s a saturday and I’m not working late again, wanna chill later?”

“ _ At the bar?” _

“I was hoping we could watch a movie at um...your apartment…”. She crossed her legs and started playing with the pen on her desk.

Maggie smiled.  _ “I’d love to do that. You can come over anytime. Just let me know when you’re on your way and I’ll pop some popcorn.”  _

Alex smiled as well. “Great! I’ll see you later then!”

Before Maggie could speak, she heard a man in the background of Alex’s line saying,  _ “Alex! We need you! The robbery at L-Corp has taken a turn!” _

_ “Looks like it’s time for you to save the world,”  _ Maggie said. 

“Sorry about that…I’ll catch you later.”

_ “Don’t worry, just be safe out there.” _

 

Alex, J’onn, and more members of the DEO rolled out to an alien attack on L-Corp. The whole building was on fire and Kara couldn’t handle blowing out the fire, fighting the robbers who happened to be aliens, and keeping Lena safe at the same time. So, Alex and a few guys handled the aliens with J’onn’s help, while Kara did the rest.

 

Kara eventually blew the fire out and flew back in the building to protect Lena. “Lena where are you?!”, she yelled.

Lena heard the familiar voice and and stepped out into sight. Kara saw her standing there in heels and a dress with burnt smoke marks on any visible skin. She flew to her and picked her up, carrying her away from danger. She flew out of the building and down to the ground to make sure she was safe. 

“You’re safe now,” Kara smiled. 

Lena looked at Kara and noticed something. “ _ Those eyes and that smile…” _ It’s like she’s seen them somewhere else than Supergirl, but Kara took off to fend of the other aliens before Lena could take another deep look and thank her. 

Kara flew right in time to block the 100ft cement building column from hitting Alex, but then another alien attacked Alex from behind and punched her down to the ground  _ hard _ . 

“ALEX!”, Kara yelled. 

J’onn saw the attack and responded quickly by killing the alien that hurt her. Kara saw Alex laying on the ground, unconscious, blood falling from a skin burn and cut that took the space of most of her forehead. 

At the right time, the NCPD rolled to the active crime scene. Even though Maggie lost her memory, shooting a gun felt like a professional experience to her. She shot the other remaining aliens with the help of the other officers. Once Kara took out the very last one, Maggie saw the familiar woman laying on the ground. “ _ No...this can’t be. That can’t be Alex.”  _ Her first instinct was to run towards her, and as soon as she got closer, she started to recognize the woman.

“ALEX!!”, Maggie yelled. Kara turned her attention from Lena to Maggie and Alex. She saw Maggie crying her eyes out, sitting on the ground, cradling Alex’s head and as much of her body in her lap. Blood gushed into her hands as she tried to part the hair from her face to see her.

But all Maggie saw was an unconscious Alex, a woman so full of potential and strength that she believed she would survive. Her heart felt heavy, and empty. Even though she barely knew this woman, she cared deeply for her. She closed her eyes and laid her chin on Alex’s head. Tear after tear fell down from her eyes. 

Then, she was going to do something that she had been wanting to do ever since she woke up to this woman by her side in the DEO Emergency room, but the DEO paramedics took her away from Maggie. Maggie sat there, holding a tight grip on Alex because she didn’t want to let her go. Kara went over to her and was able to have Maggie let go of her. Maggie saw her getting wheeled away on the stretcher with an oxygen mask to her face. 

“I know it hurts, Maggie,” Supergirl said, “But...you can see her later, okay? We will make sure she survives.” 

 

That night, Maggie sat on her couch in front of the turned off tv, movies to choose from on the coffee table in front of her, and few bottle of beers already down in her system. “ _ We were supposed to watch a movie together, _ ” she thought to herself,  _ “I was supposed to hold her near me… _ ” A knot formed at the very last thought, “ _ I was supposed to kiss her tonight… _ ” She downed another beer and laid on the couch, thinking nonstop about Alex, this beautiful woman that she barely knew but felt these strong feelings the second she woke up from her concussion and saw her. She just didn’t want to tell Alex in the first place because she was afraid Alex would deny her. Her whole world suddenly felt empty. She cried once again at the thought of losing Alex.

_____________

The next day, Maggie got a text from Supergirl saying that Alex had been patched up and ready for a visit. So, she quickly got on her motorcycle and drove to the DEO. She got off and rushed into the DEO for Alex. Kara in her Supergirl suit saw her and pointed her in Alex’s direction. Maggie ran to the room and saw Alex on this bed. Her forehead was wrapped in gauze tape with patches underneath it to soak up the blood. She saw this devastating image as she set the bouquet of flowers on the table next to her. 

She sat there waiting for Alex to wake up, and made it her goal to take care of her like she did when she woke up from her concussion. She saw her lying in stable condition, and watched her chest from time to time to make sure she was still breathing. Then, she walked up to her and held her hand, rubbing her thumb against the back off it. 

“Alex, please wake up. That phone call can’t be the last time we ever get to talk,” she whispered to her. “I need you more than ever.”  

After hours of waiting for her to wake up, Maggie decided to talk to her as if she was awake.  “You know, we were gonna watch Imagine Me & You. We were gonna cuddle, and I was gonna kiss you.” She looked at her lips, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you ever since, but you know, I don’t know if you’re into girls, so I didn’t wanna disrespect you and invade your privacy like that. We barely know each other...well...we probably know each other enough, but I don’t know if we do. If we don’t, I wish we did. Anyways, I hope you wake up soon because I really don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.” She smiled at her and parted her hair from her face.

 

Kara in her Supergirl suit watched all of this happen. She saw how much Maggie wanted her, and it looked like she wanted her as much as Alex wanted Maggie, based on what she’s told her. She stood from afar with crossed arms. 

“She really does like her huh?”, J’onn asked.

“Yup,” Kara sighed. “I hope she wakes up soon though because she’s missing out on everything she’s saying.” Then she realized what J’onn said. “Wait, how did you know that?”

“I can read minds, remember?”, he laughed. “You better get with Lena already if you don’t want to lose her.” He left with that note and went back to work. 

Kara stood there, blushing. Then, she walked over to Maggie, who was still next to Alex. “Hey, don’t worry, she’ll wake up.” She placed a hand on her shoulder and softly squeezed it. 

“I hope so…”, then she looked back at Alex. “I spent so much time with her since that concussion that I feel like we know each other on a deeper level.”

“Oh trust me, you do,” Kara smiled. “Hang in there.”

Once she left, Maggie sat back down again, hopeful that she would wake up.

 

After a few hours, Alex moved a finger. Maggie noticed the small movement and went up to her again. “Alex?” She took her hand and squeezed it. “Are you awake?” Alex squeezed her hand back. Maggie started to cry tears of joy. “ _ She’s awake _ ,” she thought to herself. 

 

A faint word slipped through her lips with closed eyes. “Maggie…”

“I’m here,” Maggie whispered as she caressed her cheek with her other hand. 

Alex slowly opened her eyes and saw a short woman standing there. Her eyes so full of tears, and a smile so big. 

Once she got some conscious of her surroundings since she was a bit on painkillers, she looked at Maggie and scrunched her eyebrows. “I’m sorry...do I know you?”

Maggie froze. “ _ This can’t be real… _ ”, she thought to herself. “Alex? It’s Maggie..”

Alex looked at her, still holding her hand. “I don’t know anyone named Maggie.”

Maggie looked at her as if her world collapsed...again. The tears of joy became tears of despair, until Alex spoke.

“I’m kidding! What’s up Maggie?”, she laughed as much as her able body let her.

Maggie became mad. “Alex don’t do that!” She let go of her hand and stepped back, while Alex toned it down to a smile.

“I’m sorryy...come back here,” Alex whispered. “I just wanted to see how you’d react.”

Maggie liked the woman and found it impossible to even get mad at her. “Well you got me good.” A smile slowly lit her face as Alex held her hand.

“You never stop smiling do you..?”, she smiled back. 

Maggie laughed, “That’s because I’m always with you.” 

Alex saw her lips and wanted to kiss them too, but she still wanted to respect her conscious decision of being just friends. However, something was telling her to kiss her. Like some kind of instinct, and she was always taught to follow her instincts. “Sorry if I scared you…”

“I’m just glad you’re back,” Maggie smiled. 

Alex looked around and saw the flowers. “Aww are those for me?”, she smiled.

“Yes those are,” Maggie replied. “I didn’t know what kind of flowers are your favorite, o I just got roses.”

“Well, I think they’re beautiful,” Alex said, then she spoke her groggy thoughts and continued the sentence with, “like you.” 

Maggie smiled and the thought of kissing her came back to her head. “Listen, I’ve been wanting to do something...but I’m not sure if you’d be okay with it..” Her heart started to beat faster. 

“Me? Why me?”, Alex asked confusingly.

“Because…”, Maggie said aloud.  _ “How do I say this?”, _ she thought to herself. Her heart started to beat quicker.

“Maggie,” Alex said, squeezing her hand. 

Maggie decided to blurt out the words. “Alex, I want to kiss you. Sooo bad. I have been wanting to, but I just never knew if you would be fine with it.”

“Maggie,” Alex said. 

But Maggie kept talking. “Like, I barely know you because of my concussion, but every time I spend time with you, it’s like-”

“Maggie-”

“It’s like we’ve known each other on a deeper level that I can’t seem to comprehend until I kiss you.”

“Maggie-”

“And i just...i just want to kiss you Alex.” She finally stopped talking and took a sigh of relief.

Then Alex spoke. “Then, kiss me.”

Maggie looked at her shockingly. “ _ Did I really just do that? She really wants me to kiss her?”,  _ she thought to herself. “Wait….. Really?” 

Alex wanted to kiss her so bad too, that she just couldn't handle being “just friends”, especially if Maggie wanted her too. So she said, “Kiss me, Maggie,” Alex whispered. 

Maggie took the chance and crashed her lips into Alex’s. She felt so relieved and wanted to kiss her some more, like some weight had been lifted off of her chest. It felt like her very first kiss. Hearts pumping so hard that they could feel each other’s through their lips. They were so in sync that neither woman wanted to stop. 

Maggie caressed Alex’s cheeks with her hands and kept kissing her, while Alex laid a hand on Maggie’s elbow. 

Then, the unexpected happened. Immediately, memories rushed into her mind. She started to remember everything. She remembered meeting her for the first time, she remembered the moment Alex came out to her and how proud she felt. She remembered the time Alex exploded at her and the words “Because  _ you  _ don’t want me”. Suddenly, everything came back to her. The kiss was that little spark that ignited all the memories to flash back into place. She parted from Alex with wide eyes and realized more of what happened. 

_ She  _ was kissing the  _ girl  _ that she was so afraid of accepting feelings for. “ _ Why did I ever reject her?”,  _ she thought to herself.

Now why did the kiss bring back her memories? Because the last thing Maggie thought of, before she hit the ground, was something she regretted doing the most: Rejecting Alex after their first kiss. 

She parted and looked into Alex’s opened eyes. “Alex?”

Alex bit her lip and laid her left hand on Maggie’s right wrist. “Yeah?”

Maggie smiled, “I remember everything.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read the summary and thought this would have a bad ending, huh? I'll never let you down :)  
> I hope you loved all 4 chapters because it was a joy writing it! I can't wait for Supergirl to come back on because I miss Sanvers! Let me know what your favorite part of the fic was, or how you felt about it :)  
> Anyways, have a happy new year, be yourself, and don't forget to always find the positive things in tough times.  
> Thank you soo so much for reading!  
> -Rae :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna follow me on social media, go ahead :)  
> Twitter: @Sanvers_Rae  
> 


End file.
